Max's Mental Breakdown
by Skyblue9090
Summary: Max's world collapses around her when Fang leaves and decides to shut herself off from the world. Will Dylan be the person to save herself from this nightmare? Or will she just drag him down? Rated T just in case. Takes place after Fang and before Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, but this plot is mine. Read and review!**

"Max? Max – wake up." A frightened little voice broke into my reverie.

"Hmm?" I raised my head from my arms.

"It's dinner." Angel said in a tiny voice.

"I'll be down in a minute," I murmured, staring out the window and drawing my fingers across the windowsill.

"Come _on_, Max," Angel said persistently. Was it my imagination, that little hint of fear I heard in her voice? "Everyone's waiting for you."

"All right," I sighed. "I'll come down…in two seconds."

"Max, please," Angel pleaded, but I ignored her and resumed my gaze out the window. Her little footsteps padded away. I rocked slowly back and forth. Back…forth. Back…forth. I shut my eyes to the world and kept rocking. Back…forth.

"Max, come on." A low voice urged me. I didn't raise my head. Before I knew it, hands were on me, lifting me.

"Let's go," Iggy said softly. He forced me to walk down the stairs. I wasn't sane enough to be embarrassed. All I felt was an aching deep in heart and in the pit of my stomach. An ache that food couldn't fix.

Gazzy's pale, freckled face stared at me as I got down. I know what you're thinking. I was supposed to be strong, tough. I was Maximum Ride – so why exactly was I acting like this?

I stared down at the plate set in front of me. It took me a moment for my brain to register the food, a hamburger and fries. What used to be my favourite. I picked it up and nibbled at the bread, my taste buds dormant.

For once, the dinner table was silent. Nudge was actually quiet, sullen, staring down at her lap as she ate. It was so tense you could cut the air with a butter-knife. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled, pushing my plate away.

"Come on, Max, stop acting like this," Iggy said in a frustrated voice.

"What?" I said, shocked as I stared up at him. The other kids froze.

"Ever since Fang left – " I cringed as he said his name. "You've been acting like you're emo. Guess what? He's gone. He's not coming back, and you moping around isn't going to help!" He glared at me.

"I'm not moping." I said.

"Oh yeah? Then why won't you let Dylan come back into the house?" Iggy asked.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him.

"You know why? Because you're scared that you're going to like him. Even though you're all mushy with Fang. You're afraid that you're going to fall for Dylan, even though you know that Fang is never coming back!"

"That's not true!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? Then let him in. Call his hotel room and tell him to come." Iggy said challengingly.

"Dylan has nothing to do with any of this!" I cried.

"Yes he does. You're not willing to let go of Fang. You're neglecting all of the kids because of him. Just give it up!"

"Shut up!" I yelled and fled the table, tears streaming down my cheeks.

**You like? Here's how it's going to work: I have chapter 2 all ready to go, BUT I will only add once I get to 20 reviews. So start typing and you'll find out how this is going to proceed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Pale, orange light drifted in through the window, making patterns and shadows dance across my floors and walls. Crouched on my bed, I gripped the phone tightly, willing my fingers to move. Maybe Iggy was on to something. Maybe it was true – had I latched on to Fang so much that I was neglecting everyone around me? I remembered Dylan, in his godly-beauty, so beautiful and sensitive. I'd shunned him immediately. Why? Because he was a threat to my relationship with Fang, of course. But now that I thought back on it, it didn't make sense. If Fang and I were really that close, there would be nothing to tear us apart. Not even Dylan…but maybe, in the back of my mind I knew he was a threat because I was attracted to him. I hated him because I was afraid, afraid that I would fall for him instead of Fang.

This was going to be a huge step. If I managed to ask Dylan back to live with us, it would be major in me getting over Fang. Almost like I would be accepting he wouldn't come back. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't – my fingers refused to move. I clenched the small scrap of paper in my hand, the ten numbers that Dylan had scribbled onto a paper before leaving. I'd shoved it in the back of my dresser, but I'd fished it out.

I held it under the light of the setting sun. Numbers perfectly shaped, as expected. It would be so easy, just a few simple movements. I tried to uncurl my fingers. It required enormous effort. Finally, I did it.

"Five…eight…two…" I muttered under my breath as I pounded the buttons. I held my breath. Had it gone through? It started to ring. I held the phone up to my ear and took slow, deep breaths.

"Max!" Dylan's honey voice filled my ear, sounding shocked and excited at the same time. "How are you doing?"

"G-good," I stammered, then took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "I – well – I just called to see if, uh, you wanted to come back."

"For real? You mean, like living in your house, with you? And the rest of the flock?" He sounded delighted.

"Yeah," I couldn't help but to laugh at the tone in his voice.

"Okay!" Dylan said, tripping over his words. "Yeah! Thanks! That'll be great! I'll be there by tomorrow morning!"

"All right," I said. "See you then." I hung up, my chest thudding as if I'd run a marathon. It felt like the weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but on the other hand, it felt like the weight had just doubled.

I got up off my bed to return the phone to the living room. As I stepped outside, I noticed that the flock suddenly looked extremely busy – and suspicious.

"What?" I asked, highly suspecting something. I saw Nudge suppress a smile and Gazzy glancing at me discreetly from under an upside down car magazine. Rolling my eyes, I placed the phone back in the holder.

As I made my way back to my bedroom, I had to allow myself a tiny smile.

**There you go! As you can see, I was too impatient to wait for 20 reviews. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! If I get enough of them, I'll write another chapter, and this time, it won't take me months to do it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JP's characters, (except for maybe some new ones I may introduce later…) I don't own the Maximum Ride series… etc. etc.**

**Anyway, sorry that the last two chapters were so short, I will definitely try to make this one longer. Enjoy!**

**One note: This fanfic takes place after Fang and before Angel.**

Dylan arrived in typical Dylan fashion bright and early the next morning, toting a large duffel bag, full of hair supplies I guessed, and a huge smile on his face. As soon as I spotted him stepping out of the fancy SUV he'd acquired, I bolted up from the window, stuck my head out my door, hollered "No one answer the door!" and dashed into the washroom, beating out Nudge who was about to do her hair.

Critically, I stared in the mirror, cursing myself for not waking up earlier. A tiny voice in the back of my head wondered why I even cared – after all, I wasn't the type of girl to care about how "pretty" I looked. Actually, it was a good day if I was wearing something clean. Nonetheless, I dragged a brush through my hair and twisted it into a ponytail, which was basically the extent of my hair styling. After quickly splashing water on my face, I ran down the stairs.

Of course, no one had listened to me. Who listens to Max these days, geez? By the time I got downstairs, Dylan was already inside, sitting on the couch and initiating small chat with my flock. Greeat.

"Hi," I gasped, the shock of seeing him, _here_, made me at a loss for breath.

"Hi Max." Dylan stood up, a friendly smile on his face. He was even taller and more muscular now – if that was even possible. He held out his hand and in my fevered state, I was unable to work out whether he wanted a high-five or a handshake. Instead, I did an awkward combination of both, making snickers and giggles rise from the kids.

"Shut it," I barked, a delirious giggle sprouting out of my own lips. What was this? Maximum Ride… giggling? To vent out my feelings, and to possibly prove that I was still myself, I punched Iggy in the stomach on the way to the kitchen.

"Ow! What was that for?" he protested. I turned, gave him a death glare, and started to rummage in the fridge.

"So, how's it going?" The silky voice murmured in my ear. I jumped, nearly hitting my head on the freezer.

"Do _not_ sneak up on me like that!" I demanded, my heart pounding.

"I wasn't sneaking," Dylan looked oh-so innocent, except for the mischievous smile playing at his lips. "I honestly wanted to know how you were doing.

"Good." I tried to ignore him as I grabbed the milk and cereal. I mean, come on, inviting him back into my house had been a huge step in itself, that didn't mean that I had to get all warm and fuzzy with him. I blatantly ignored him as I plopped down at the kitchen table and started to eat.

"Nice PJ's." he smirked. My cheeks filled with colour and I sprang to my feet. In shock, I stared down at my outfit. I was wearing some penguin pajama bottoms that Gazzy had gotten me for Christmas and a ratty T-shirt. Holy, how had I not noticed? I'd been so preoccupied with my hair that I hadn't noticed my less-than-flattering choice of clothing. I shot Dylan an icy look and folded my arms, daring him to insult my fashion choice.

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll just, uh, talk with the others then." He quickly slipped away into the living room.

I munched on my cereal for about five minutes before curiosity got the better of me. Quickly, I slunk to the floor and crept over to the wall. I could just barely hear their hushed conversation.

"He just left without saying goodbye," Nudge was saying quietly. "All he left was a note."

"What a jerk," Dylan said. I stiffened. "And how has Max taken it?"

"Uhmm…" I was glad that Nudge was so hesitant to answer. I didn't want Dylan to know about these last few, pathetic weeks.

"You see those pajamas she was wearing?" Iggy spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"She's been wearing nothing else for the past week."

"Oh… that bad." I could almost hear the pity in his voice. I got to my feet and stomped into the living room.

"I like these PJ's," I argued. "They're very comfortable. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Max, stop kidding yourself," Iggy said seriously. "You haven't left the house in a week. Now there is something wrong with _that_."

"Whoa, a week?" Dylan got to his feet. "Max, you know, I'm pretty sure that isn't healthy…"

"What are you, my doctor?" I snapped. "I can't believe you're giving me _health advice_ now."

"But it's so bo-oring in here," Gazzy complained. "We never do anything anymore. Can't we go outside and do something fun? I want to go fly around!"

"Then go!" I gestured to the door.

"It's no fun if you don't come along." Angel pouted and folded her arms. "Max is no fun."

"Yeah! Max is no fun!" Nudge repeated. Before a riot could break out, I quickly intercepted.

"Okay! Okay!" I said loudly. "We'll go outside! But only for a little bit." Their happy cries nearly lifted my spirits.

Nearly.

"Just let me get dressed first." I said, sighing as I remembered my uneaten bowl of cereal, waiting for me at the table. Oh well. I guessed that this was more important.

Dylan had only been in my house for a few minutes, yet there were already big changes being made. Was this a sign – a sign that Dylan was the one for me?


End file.
